1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to lawnmower accessories and, more particularly, to a mulching attachment for comminuting grass clippings from the lawnmower wherein the attachment may be simply retrofit to a conventional mower without having to adjust or modify the mower.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
In the past, lawnmowers have been provided with a container or bag for collecting grass clippings as the grass was cut by the mower. The primary purpose for collecting the clippings in the containers or bags was to eliminate the need to manually rake and bag clippings discharged from the mower deck, which were often left in a windrowed or clumped condition. Thus, conventional collection containers and bags eliminated manual collection the clippings while maintaining the well-manicured appearance of the lawn.
However, conventional collection devices still required the lawnmower operator to stop the machine and empty the bags into a garbage container or compost pile. Additionally, in some instances, it may have been preferred to not collect the clippings, as grass clippings were known to be a beneficial fertilizer for the lawn. Further, as landfills became more and more overburdened, municipalities limited the types of materials that could be deposited in the landfills; lawn refuse often being the first to be disallowed.
In response to these problems, lawnmowers have been provided with mulching structure that comminuted the grass clippings cut by the mower. Conventionally, mulching devices have provided sufficient comminution so that the grass clippings were discharged to the lawn without adversely effecting the appearance. Advantageously, these devices also reduced collection of lawn refuse in municipal landfills and improved fertilization of the mowed lawn.
However, conventional mulching devices have several shortcomings. For example, lawnmowers have been provided with a mulching device within the mower deck or discharge chute to comminute the cut grass. Lawnmowers are also often provided with a specially configured mower blade that cuts and mulches the grass. However, dual purpose cutting blades and mulching devices disposed within the mower deck tend to interfere with the cutting function of the mower and if the grass is too tall the grass will lay down in a row or clump up.
Alternatively, mowers have been provided with mulching containers that are wholly separate from the mower deck. However, such devices hereinbefore developed are configured in a manner that prevents retrofit attachment to conventional lawnmowers (e.g., the mulching container is disposed in vertical alignment with the mower deck). Further, conventional, separate mulching containers provide structure for transferring the grass clippings from the deck to the container that tends to clog during operation. Moreover, the configuration of these devices have failed to effectively utilize the momentum of the grass clippings propelled by the cutting element and the suction pressure created by the rotating mulching element to transfer the grass clippings from the deck to the container. Such ineffective use of the driven components to transfer the clippings from the deck to the container results in horsepower being unnecessarily drawn from the mower engine, which interferes with the cutting and mulching functions of the lawnmower.
Accordingly, there is a real and unsatisfied need in the art to provide a mulching attachment for comminuting grass clippings that is separate from the mowing deck, while providing for retrofit attachment to conventional lawnmowers, and that effectively uses the momentum of the discharged grass clippings and suction pressure of the mulching element to reduce the likelihood of clogging and decrease the horsepower necessary to transfer the clippings from the mower deck to the mulching container.